The Life of a Fox
by Dracom Blade
Summary: A short story about what life was like for Naruto after failing to bring back Sasuke. Song in the middle of it. Lots of char death's and a Dark Naruto.


(AN: I do not own Naruto nor do i own the song 37 Stitches. Just wanted to make that clear yet again. Though I do like both alot lol)

"For leaving your Team behind resulting in the life threatening injuries, and being unable to capture the last Uchiha. Uzumaki Naruto is sentenced to life imprisonment, without possibility of release." decreed Danzou from his council chair. Jaryai, Tsunade, Shizumi, and a few others turned there heads, saddened that they lost their fight for there favorite blond boy.

Naruto's bright blue eyes faded to a dull dead color reminiscent of their former hue. As two ANBU officers grabbed the arms of the chained up orange clad boy he raised his head in his last act of recognition.

"When you cage a beast... Sometime's the beast gets angry. This is not the last time you see the Kyuubi brat." he spat with venom. "Don't think this is over!"

-----

"Four year's" Iruka commented to Konohamaru. The young Sarutobi bowed his head.

"Strange how most of the village still can't sleep at night."

"You learn anything new?" Iruka asked.

"Hokage-sama mentioned he is eating his three squares again." Konohamaru said softly.

"You think he meant what he said that day?"

"With the Uchiha back... and him being more active? I would say, knowing the boss. He won't go back on his word."

-----

"Uchiha-sama" came the stern voice of a falcon masked ANBU "What do you want in the S-class holding cells." Sasuke held up and unrolled a scroll letting the ANBU read it.

"Now out of my way Neji, I have a mission."

"B-but no one is allowed to enter Naruto's cell!"

"Well I can't kill him through the door can I?" the Uchiha stated bluntly.

-----

"**Your ready**" the demonic voice in his head whispered "**My bastard fox son...**"

"Yes father I smell him... I hear our enemy getting closer." the young man clad in orange rags and chains said aloud.

"**Remember our training**"

"Strike hard, Kill fast." the teen answered the voice in his head.

"**How many tails?**" The voice asked continuing the check list.

"Four tail's." he answered

"**How long.**"

"Twelve Minute's"

"**He is right outside remember strike when the upper hand is yours.**"

The cell door opened and in walked his enemy, the Uchiha bastard. The arrogant bastard didn't even have his Sharingan on. Who did he think he was fucking with?

"Your time is at an end Naruto." The bastard said arrogantly pulling a sword. "You will be happy to know that slut Sakura is pumping out my kids for me. Even sucks my dick every night." the bastard went on.

The Uchiha wouldn't be scared. He wouldn't have time to. Not even time to scream. Naruto rose to his feet the massive five inch thick links seeming to slow his rise. Little Uchiha wouldn't guess he was only savoring the moment. The beginning of his revenge.

"It's fitting you wanting to die on your feet." Sasuke said raising his sword over his shoulder to strike a clean single blow.

"I'll remember to rape your wife and burn your children alive then."

Before the Uchiha could react to the statement, Naruto's chain's were ripped out of the wall and shoved through his body. The Uchiha did not even hear the eight inch solid steel door crash from its hinges as the heavy chain's hit the exposed hinges from the door behind left open.

------

Neji stood in shock as Naruto's cell door fell to the floor. Out of the dark cell stepped the symbol of Konoha's fears. Uzumaki Naruto, Five foot ten inches, long wild blond hair, clawed finger nails. The man's rags barely hung from his frame as cloths, as well as his massive iron's seven foot lengths of five inch think chain dangled from his arms, ankle's neck and waist.

However his lifeless blue/gray eye's, slitted and ringed with red is what had paralyzed Neji more than anything.

"Option one..." Naruto's low growling voice said "You sound an alarm, and I kill you. Option two... You let me walk out of here and I spare you from today's blood bath." With those two option's Neji did something he never had before in his whole life, passed out from fear.

-----

Naruto emerged from the prison fifteen minutes and twenty dead ANBU later. His chains were slung over his shoulders released from his body but still he could not leave them behind. To him they were a part of him now.

"Only Twelve minute's of father's chakra, save it. Time to shop." Naruto spoke to himself before slipping into the nearby shadows.

Naruto made it to the shopping district quickly killing everything on his way there civilian and shinobi alike. He quickly located the biggest shinobi outfitter and broke into the place.

"No wonder I wasn't aloud to shop here. I may have had access to decent equipment and gear." he spoke to himself softly. Naruto made his way to the sealing scroll's before heading around the store taking anything and everything he wanted. Weapon's, armor, scrolls, clothing, camping equipment, and maintenance gear.

He almost let out a laugh thinking how Jaryia would be impressed with speed he was stealing and sealing everything. Once he had what he wanted he tossed all the sealing scrolls into a hug top loader rap sack and buckled it on before wrapping his chain's back over his shoulder's.

He walked out of the shop before throwing two kunai at a pair of civilians that were eyeing him as he left the brake in. He made his way quickly and silently back to the Hokage tower. He made slow progress killing the skeleton crew that ran the night shift. He made his way into the same room that started his ninja carrier. The room harboring the forbidden scroll. He snatched it up and a loud city wide siren sounded

Naruto cursed his luck. He had no more time to prowl the night. He had just minute's. He dumped the scroll into his sac and ran to the Hokage's office grabbed the extra robe and hat there and headed to the roof at top speed.

-----

Nearly every ninja in the village made it to the hokage tower in only a few moments after the alarm was sounded. Tsunade mumbled to herself about October tenth's festive being good for disasters at least.

The entire village nin stood tense as the hokage robe clad figure stepped up onto the rail of the kage tower.

"Thief!" shouted Tsunade angrily "Lay down all your weapon's and everything you stole from this village right now, and you may live through this" The village waited and held their breath.

"And what of the four years of life you have stolen from me! I warned you Konoha! You caged a beast, and now he is angry!"

The villager's hearts stopped as the kage hood came off. Naruto's blond locks fell down around his face. The wild natural spike hair was long and hung in knotted mess, body thin but cored despite years of captivity.

"I never go back on my word. Now Konoha... Today will be known as the FOX'S REBELLION"

"Red chakra enveloped Naruto's body and four blood red tails erupted from his tail bone. The tail's immediately wrapped around him compressing chakra. Quickly a massive ball of chakra was formed and compressed by the mini-kyuubi before being swallowed. The crowd gasped as the chakra fox blown up before opening its jaw and firing the chakra ball at the hokage monument, obliterating it completely.

The mini-kyuubi looked down and found its target, he leaped down at the pink haired woman holding a one year old child. He landed and snatched the little black haired baby away, his chakra body boiling its flesh in his hands. The fox grinned as the baby screamed. He reached out and punched the mother repeatedly in her gut till she doubled over spitting out blood and coughing fox grinned again and snapped the baby's neck before spiking it onto the ground. He rushed though the shocked crowd slashing, ripping, and burning everything in his path as he made his escape. Twelve minutes is all he had, so when he made it through the crowd he put out an inhuman speed, running west on all fours.

-----

Tsunade sighed looking at her bingo book the day after the 'Fox Rebellion' Uzumaki Naruto was now an S-class criminal. Wanted for murders of 95% of Konoha's civilian population that was hiding in the hokage monument. The death of the Uchiha bloodline, murder of a one year old child, and the deaths of 10% of Konoha's ninja forces.

The incident made the Uchiha massacre look like a spar that got out of hand. She threw the book at the wall not being able to handle the filth anymore. She sat her head on her desk as a knock came to the door of the office.

"Enter" she yelled not bothering to move her head to see who it was.

A young blond woman walked into the office. Her hair in four bushy tails, and large metal battlefan on her back. She layed a single sheet of paper on the desk before leaving without a word. Tsunade lifted her head to see the crest of the sand village looking at her. She looked up the paper farther seeing that it was the finalized sand-leaf peace treaty. Only now it had a large void stamp on it. With a small section circled.

_'Any move by leaf to attempt to end the life of one Uzumaki Naruto will be looked at by sand as an act of hatred on sands own kazakage, and will therefore terminate this peace treaty.'_

-----

Temari walked to the gate's of Konoha silently as she noticed the man she had lost following her. When she reached the gates she turned.

"Not rushing to me like usual. I figured you would have seeing the state of the village" Shikamaru said.

She felt sick with herself. He was married and still she slept with him every time she was here. Just to feel loved for those few minutes. Her eye's stealed over as she opened the bingo book, from Tsuande's office floor, up to Naruto's Picture.

"Get over yourself Shika. Your people just voided all ties with my village we are done here." she said before turning and leaving.

Four hours from Konoha she met back up with her escorts from sand, and crawled up into the wagon next to a bandaged and sleeping blond man. She sat next to him and held his hand in silence as the wagon moved.

"It's ok Naruto, your finally among friends." she whispered softly as a tear escaped her eye. She was free from Shikamaru finally, and just like with her brother Gaara's change for the better, it was because of the man lying passed out in front of her.

------------------------------------- 3 years later

Three years after the fox rebellion. Temari walked through the streets of Suna heading to what was now affectionately referred to as "The Fox Hole". Being off duty aloud her the time to go to Sand Village's world known night club. And her permanent VIP pass got her in, no waiting in line.

Temari walked into the loud club and across the dance floor. She had a single destination in mind as she went up the spiral stair's in the center of the floor that was used to get to the dance cage's and DJ box. She walked into the DJ booth at the top of the stair's were she found Kankurou was running the show tonight.

"He's upstairs?" Temari asked her younger brother.

"Ya, Gaara just left him not to long ago." he told her before going back to work. Temari smiled and opened the other door in the room and headed up the stairs.

At the top of the stair's Temari came to a heavy wooden door covered in seals. She bit her thumb and charged chakra in her hand before placing it on the door making the door open on its own accord. She walked in and found who she was after before shutting the door behind her.

"How you feeling foxy?" she asked the bandaged blond haired blue eyed man that lay out quietly on the rooms sofa bed.

"Kyuubi is having trouble healing me again." Naruto informed sitting up. "It's a good thing Akatsuki is gone now. I'm unsure how many more time's... I could have fought."

"Well let's get you in new bandages. See what is healed." she said sternly starting to unwrap his bandaged body.

Once out of his bandages, Temari tended to his cuts rubbing salve over all the stitches. Most of the burns had healed, but the long rips in his skin still remained.

"Always so reckless foxy... What am I going to do with you if you keep coming back to us like this" Temari said in a playful scolding tone. Naruto let out a half chuckle and grabbed the remote to the rooms CD player turning it on. Temari continued working on his as the song started.

_**Do you see me, sitting here?**_

_**I'm waiting for you to say anything**_

_**Head hung low, Kicking stones down**_

_**Kicking stones down the road to hell now.**_

_**I'm waiting for you to say anything, anything yeah.**_

_**I know you are the only one, my little taste of heaven**_

_**And you know I am the only one, my little taste of heaven**_

_**Your eyes scream the end is creeping in**_

_**I'll need thirty-seven stitches, to keep the pain in**_

_**I know you are the only one, on the darkest side of the sun.**_

_**On the darkest side of the sun**_

_**Ooh yeah.**_

Temari's hand stopped at the gash over Naruto's heart. Her hand pressed firmly to his toned hardened pecks. She felt his heart throb under her worn calloused hand. She looked up at him quizitivly, his eyes were closed almost as if he was experiencing pure bliss as he sang along with the song.

_**Followed the piper's sweet whistling**_

_**Guided down the path by the wrong hand**_

_**Close my eyes for the chance of a better view**_

_**Plug my ears so I couldn't hear you.**_

_**And I know you are the one**_

_**And you know I am the one**_

_**Your bitter taste of hell**_

_**I know you are the one, my little taste of heaven**_

_**And you know I am the only one, your bitter taste of hell**_

_**Your eyes scream the end is creeping in**_

_**I'll need thirty-seven stitches, to keep the pain in**_

_**I know you are the only one, on the darkest side of the sun**_

Naruto opened his eye's almost fearful she had gone away. Even with a familiar softness of her hand on his chest, he knows she wouldn't except this. The day he woke three years ago to share same tender healing hands, he fell for her for making him feel real.

When he opened up he found the beautiful silver/teal eyes of Temari of the Desert on the verge of tears, and with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

_**I know you are the only one, a little taste of heaven**_

_**And you know I am the only one, your bitter taste of hell**_

_**Your eyes scream the end is creeping in**_

_**I'll need thirty-seven stitches, thirty-seven stitches, yeah**_

_**I know you are the only one, on the darkest side of the sun**_

_**I know, I know (the only one, on the darkest side of the sun)**_

_**You are the one... on the darkest side of the sun**_

When the song ended Naruto Couldn't what any more. He leaned in and kissed Temari with all the passion he could. She responded in kind kissing him back with everything she had. When they finally parted to breathe Temari was silent hoping everything haven't just been some kind of wild dream.

"You're so soft" Naruto said as he ran his hand over Temari's cheek tenderly.

"Do you... really feel that way?" she asked timidly

"You have been the only one that still lets me feel human; for two year's you have been my own little taste of heaven."

Temari kissed his chest gently, then his lips again wrapping her arms around his naked torso. Naruto grinned and growled into their kiss wrapping her in his arm's before lifting pulling her into the sofa bed. He laid her down and over her never braking their kiss.

Temari moaned and quivered when they broke apart. She realized she was lying on her back under the man that had grown to mean so much to her, and her family.

"Naruto..." she whispered "Do you love me... Will you stay with me forever?"

"I love you more than words could ever say and though my life and soul are tainted and broken... I pledge them to you and no other."

Temari smiled as they ran her hands along his chest finding the waist band of the black boxer's he had on. She leaned up to his ear and spoke softly and full of longing.

"Then make love to me... make me whole, give us a child." She whispered leaving his boxers alone and undoing the obi of her kimono

Naruto's hands pulled her garment revealing her to be in black and red lace bra and panties. Temari pulled her arms from her Kimono and wrapped them around Naruto. Naruto snaked his arms around her unclasping her bra before kissing her neck and shoulder gently.

Temari fell back to the soft bed as Naruto removed her bra throwing it to the side. He watched his angle's breathing becoming heavier in anticipation forcing her full c-cup breasts to rise and fall on her bare chest. Her breasts were perfect he decided, her darkened areoles and hardened nipple's making almost lose control of himself.

He leaned down taking one of her hard buds in his mouth drawing a long pleasant moan from Temari's lips. One of Naruto's hands made its way down Temari's flat tone stomach coming to a stop between her thighs. He ran two fingers over the silken lace that covers her sex slowly. Temari squirmed under the sudden pressher, and gasped as she grabbed a hand full of Naruto's hair.

"Sensitive?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I haven't been with a man in a long time Naru-kun. I was waiting for you..." she said before moaning out "For so, so long Naruto." she moved her hips into his finger's trying to continue the soft petting of her sex. Naruto grinned as his nose picked up her body's pheromone release, and the growing moister of the lace panty's she had on.

Temari moaned deeper as she continued her pressing into Naruto's fingers. Naruto grinned slipping his finger under the offending garment slowly pulling it down relieving her moist hairless slit.

"Beautiful." he whispered pulling his boxer's off as well throwing them away. Temari gasped and grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Be careful with that you don't want to hurt me do you?" she said as he crawled over her naked body with a smile.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her leg's pulling her close before running himself over her wet little flower. He truly didn't want to hurt her, that's why he was attempting to moisten himself with her juice's.

"Trust me, how many pervert sensei's did I have? I'll be gentle." he said before leaning down to kiss her and wrap her in his arms.

Temari grinned kissing him back, as she felt her wetness cover his shaft. He really was trying to be gentle, after a few minutes he pulled back and slipped into her easily enough to start. Temari's mouth was open in a silent scream of both pleasure and pain as he slowly stretched her insides to hit him tool.

When he finally sheathed fully inside his lover he kissed and held her a few moments longer letting her adjust.

"Ok... I think I'm ready..." Temari whispered attempting to move herself on his length. Naruto kissed her again before begging deep powerful thrusts, drawing moans and whimper's of pleasure. "Oww... so... so good."

Naruto growled moving himself a little faster.

"I agree, your amazing." he said earning another kiss as Temari's leg's wrapped around him snugly.

"Just a little more Naruto, A little harder please!" Temari's body was on fire. The pressure in the pit of her stomach was so much she felt like she was going to explode.

"Cum... But remember I'm not stopping." he said pushing harder. Temari did just that as she shuddered and clawed into naruto as she bit his shoulder to suppress a scream.

Naruto nearly lost it himself feeling her spasm's and warm juices coat him, but he was bound and determined. He would make Temari see he was the last man she ever needed. He thrust faster knowing she would be even more sensitive now. He kissed her and held her tighter as a second wave rocked his lover.

Naruto growled, it was too much too soon on him. As her juices flowed over him again he released into her. He breathed heavy holding her close still keeping himself sheathed inside of her.

"You came inside me.... I could feel it all inside me..." Temari said in a tired content voice. Naruto grinned and pulled a black silk sheet over himself and his lover.

"You did tell me to." he said kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I did... No more waiting to start us and our family." she said snuggling into his chest. "I love you." she said kissing his injured chest.

"I love you Tema-chan, now let's rest."

"Good idea." she grinned into his skin. Sleep found them both feeling complete in one another's arms.

---------------------------------- 24 years later.

Temari and Naruto were having their first fight ever. "No Naruto! Why are you doing this to us?" Temari screamed at him. Gaara, Kankuro, their wives, and Naruto and Temari's four children all grown and proud shinobi stood outside the Uzumaki compound yelling at the 44 year old blond dressed in his full battle gear, his chains wrapped around his torso.

"I have to go. I made a blood pact. I cannot break it. This is more than just a simple promise."

"But dad! You said you weren't coming back!" His youngest son shouted angrily.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DIE!" Naruto shouted. There, he said it. Now they all knew. Tears rolled from his eyes as he turned on them looking at his family. "Do you really think I want this? Do you think I want to leave all of you?"

Tears flowed freely as Naruto hit his knees and doubled over looking at the sand. All nine of the people present were in shock. Naruto Uzumaki, arguable the strongest and most fearless shinobi ever, was a crying mess on his knees in front of them all. Before anyone could blink Temari had her arms around him holding him close.

"It's too soon. I don't want to lose you yet." Temari cried into his shoulder.

"I know Tema-chan... but I have put it off four year's already. I can't do it anymore."

"Kiss me... one last time." she said tilting his head up by pulling his long golden blond hair.

Naruto kissed her one last time. The last time in his life. He poured everything he was through his lips. The last two minutes the shared, Temari broke the kiss and looked away. She stood and walked silently into their home... her home now. Naruto stood and looked at his remaining family.

"I love... and I'm proud of all of you." he said before turning and starting his long walk.

-----

Konoha gate's had nothing strange wrong with it, other than the fact that the two gate guards having two massive chain's crashed into their skulls. The owner of said chains was slowly killing everything on his way to Konoha's hokage tower, where one Hatake Kakashi stood in his kage robe's. When the blond reached the bottom of the tower the remaining Konoha eleven appeared next to their kage.

Naruto swung one of his chain's crushing another ANBU under the heavy length.

"What does the Fox of Death want in Konoha after so many year's!" asked the kage. Naruto response was to lash out a chain at a civilian decapitating, and crushing the woman's skull.

"What do you want here DEMON!" shouted Sakura. Little did she know however that she had said the wrong thing.

Naruto's eye's flashed red and the air became so thick with negative chakra and killer intent that even Kakashi felt sick to his stomach

"Thirty one year's ago. This village imprisoned me Uzumaki Naruto. And forty-four years ago this village imprisoned the fox demon Kyuubi inside of me." Naruto said giving a short history lesson to the weak and ignorant leafs."Twenty-seven years ago I escaped this village, and today..." Naruto grinned. Total, utter, unbridled, fear came alive in everyone who knows what was coming in this story. They all knew it would be the end of everyone and everything the village was. "The Kyuubi escapes me."

Naruto escaped to his mind as his body was engulfed in Kyuubi's chakra cloak and skeleton showing all nine tails. However before the cage and seal of the Kyuubi cage was none other than the forth hokage.

"You..." Naruto growled

"Yes son... I built the seal to bring me back if the Kyuubi ever started to take control. You can fight him my son" the forth kage of Konoha said as if he was trying to brake some invisible hold on Naruto.

In a flash, a long chain crashed into the kage crushing bone and spraying blood across Kyuubi's cage.

"My father... is in that cage behind you. You are just the fuck that destroyed my life." Naruto growled. The fourth was going to protest, but a heavy chain crashed into his face killing him instantly, again. Naruto walked to the paper seal now splattered with the blood of its creator.

"**Thank you my son... you have my respect.**" Kyuubi said

"Thank you Father. For the time I had." Naruto said Tear's in his eyes as he grabbed hold of the seal.

"**They will be protected by the Kitsune to the end of their days. As well their children, and their children until your blood is no longer alive in this world.**" the Kyuubi answered. Naruto showed a sad smile before peeling off the seal, and the world went black.


End file.
